


Friendship Rings

by Maryjinnyjackson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, And Victuuri being the crazy dorks they are, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But I just mention it, But then recovers, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Just two boys in love with eachother, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slice of Life, Victuuri have a baby, Yurio is being stupid, as usual, otabek is bae
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryjinnyjackson/pseuds/Maryjinnyjackson
Summary: Quando Otabek si trasferisce a San Pietroburgo, la vita di Yurio viene inevitabilmente sconvolta."Ecco Yuri, avrei preso una cosa", sospirò. Il russo lo guardò scettico."Di che parli?". Otabek tirò fuori dalla tasca del cappotto nero un sacchettino. Yuri osservava i suoi movimenti, rapito. 'Cos'è?', pensò, 'Un abbonamento di pilates per calmarmi i nervi? Un lecca lecca per farmi stare buono? Un portachiavi a forma di gatto?'. La lingua gli si seccò e la bocca formò una o perfetta quando Beka tirò fuori due anelli identici, d'argento.





	1. Parte 1

Yuri sbatté violentemente la porta dietro di sé, gettando il cappotto leopardato sulla poltrona del salotto e saltando sul divano. Si appropriò del telecomando e accese la tv dal maxischermo a non-so-quanti pollici. Non aveva ancora trovato un programma decente che sentì un rumore in cucina.  
Nemmeno il tempo di alzarsi che la figura di Otabek si stagliò sulla porta.  
"Perché non sono sorpreso di vederti?", sbuffò Yurio, non distogliendo la sua attenzione dalla televisione. Solo qualcuno come Otabek, che lo conosceva ormai come le sue tasche, poté notare la lieve ombra di un sorriso aleggiare sulle labbra fini.   
Il kazako aveva deciso di trasferirsi alla scuola di Yakov, a San Pietroburgo, dopo aver rotto con un'allenatrice troppo invadente. Marika gli aveva fatto certe avances che a lui proprio non interessavano. Era di tutt'altro avviso. Naturalmente il suo trasferimento non aveva avuto a che vedere con un diciottenne dai capelli lunghi - Otabek si ricordava ancora quando li aveva corti, ma li preferiva mille volte così - color dell'oro, gli occhi freddi e smeraldini e un gusto tutto personale nel vestire.  
"Hai bisogno di me", tagliò corto Otabek, come se stesse dicendo un'ovvietà. Il fatto è che aveva ragione: Yurio era rimasto solo. Certo, la maggior parte dei suoi amici e colleghi era con lui a San Pietroburgo, ma dopo la morte del nonno, qualche mese prima, tutto era diventato più grigio per Yurio, che aveva preso ad uscire di casa solo per andare ad allenarsi. Otabek lo aveva capito dalle loro videochiamate su Skype.   
Inoltre Victor era a chilometri e chilometri di distanza, il che non aiutava. E il kazako sapeva bene quanto Nikiforov fosse importante per il ragazzino ribelle. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso - in questo senso erano identici loro due: orgogliosi come pochi - ma Otabek a volte aveva provato una sorta di gelosia a sentire Yurio parlare del famoso pattinatore. Solo vedendo poi coi suoi occhi l'amore incondizionato che Victor riservava al giapponese Katsuki, si era tranquillizzato. Certo, il loro matrimonio e l'adozione di Aki avevano fatto il resto. Victor si era trasferito in Giappone insieme alla sua nuova famiglia, e Otabek sapeva cosa voleva dire addio a qualcuno a cui si vuole bene. Tra una cosa e l'altra, i Nikiforov-Katsuki - o i Genitori Più Pallosi del Mondo, come diceva Yurio - erano spesso a San Pietroburgo, poiché vi abitavano molti loro amici. Però non era paragonabile a prima.   
"Adoro il tono che usi quando spari le tue sentenze. Ma, devo contraddirti, non ho bisogno di nessuno. Men che meno di te, occhi lunghi", soffiò Yurio. Otabek si lasciò cadere sul divano, passandosi una mano sugli occhi. Era stanco morto per il viaggio e per niente stupito dal comportamento aggressivo di Yurio o dal soprannome che gli aveva affibbiato. Gli era rimasto attaccato due anni prima, quando erano andati a vedere i mercatini di Natale a Monaco di Baviera e una bambina, vedendolo, aveva tirato i suoi occhi in una discreta ed esilarante imitazione di Otabek. Yurio non se l'era certo persa, e da allora il kazako era "occhi lunghi". Otabek era quasi sicuro che il russo si fosse affezionato al nomignolo.   
"Puoi smettere per una volta di fare la primadonna? Vorrei dormire un po', se non ti spiace", replicò Otabek, cercando di stendersi sul divano ma andando a cozzare contro il corpo magro e flessuoso del russo, che emise uno sbuffo e non accennò a spostarsi.   
"Non potresti andare in hotel?", chiese Yurio, cambiando argomento e non togliendo gli occhi dalla televisione - aveva trovato finalmente qualcosa di decente - ma abbassando un po' il volume. Diede un'occhiata al ragazzo steso a fianco a lui e un calore improvviso gli si propagò nel petto quando lo vide a occhi chiusi che cercava di dormire. Non gli era mancato, neanche un po', provò a convincersi, mentre spostava lo sguardo verso la sala adiacente. Per poco non gli cascò la mascella.   
"Otabek, perché ci sono tipo 200 valigie nella MIA SALA?, iniziò a strillare. "Cosa sei venuto a fare -".   
"Mi sono trasferito qui, Yurio, alla scuola di Yakov", replicò l'altro, sospirando. Yuri lo guardava interdetto. "Ho rotto con la mia allenatrice e, per la cronaca, quelle sono solo 12 valigie, non 40 come quelle che hai portato l'ultima volta che sei venuto ad Almaty da me. Per una settimana, poi! Comunque, qui c'è troppo rumore, vado di sopra", e ciò detto, prese un cuscino morbidoso con una fantasia tigrata e si diresse verso le stanze da letto al piano di sopra.   
"Quanto starai qui?", gli urlò dietro Yurio, mentre si teneva la testa tra le mani.  
Otabek si fermò a metà della scala.  
"Per sempre", disse ridacchiando, cercando di farlo passare come uno scherzo e non una promessa di amore, anche se non poteva negare che un po' lo fosse. "Se mi vorrai", aggiunse sottovoce, dirigendosi al piano superiore.   
Di sotto, Yurio tentava davvero di concentrarsi sulla finale di X Factor, ma tutto ciò che il suo cervello gli diceva era: "Ha rotto con la sua allenatrice".

-

Superato lo shock iniziale, Yurio si abituò più velocemente di quanto volesse credere - e far credere - alla gentile presenza di Otabek. Era un tipo taciturno, che diceva le cose solo se erano importanti. Praticamente l'esatto opposto di Yurio, che trovava sempre un pretesto per attaccare briga, soprattutto perché odiava il silenzio. La loro amicizia in quei tre anni si era fortificata, non avevano mai smesso di tenersi in contatto e si erano visti anche fuori dal contesto delle gare. Dunque non era tanto strano vivere insieme. Certo, loro non la vedevano assolutamente in questo modo: erano due coinquilini dello stesso appartamento.   
Otabek aiutava in casa - cioè faceva tutto lui, dal cucinare al passare l'aspirapolvere - poiché Yurio sosteneva che doveva "pure pagarmi in qualche modo il vitto e alloggio". Al che Otabek aveva tenuto a freno la lingua, dopo essersi immaginato un paio di modi con cui l'avrebbe volentieri ripagato.   
Dopo aver messo a posto le scartoffie per il cambio di allenatore con Yakov, Otabek aveva preso ad andare al palazzetto del ghiaccio insieme a Yurio per allenarsi, poiché a breve sarebbe cominciato il Grand Prix.  
Era divertente, adorava vedere come Yurio fosse sempre il solito stronzetto bullo, soprattutto con i più piccoli. Quando esagerava lo sgridava e gli faceva solo piacere quando replicava "sei proprio un vecchietto" e però la volta dopo ci andava giù meno pesante con i ragazzini.   
Yurio non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma adorava quando si lanciavano tacite sfide sul ghiaccio, da chi eseguisse più velocemente una trottola Biellmann a chi andasse più in alto nel quadruplo flip, o ancora a chi riuscisse a fare più salti in combinazione. Il russo non se n'era neanche accorto, ma da quando era arrivato Otabek non aveva più pensato a Victor e a suo nonno.   
Yurio non chiese all'amico cosa fosse successo con l'allenatrice, anche se la curiosità lo divorava. Otabek era sempre stato piuttosto riservato nelle questioni di cuore, anzi, a dirla tutta, non gli aveva mai parlato di niente e nessuno. A parte l'allenatrice Marika. Yurio sapeva che c'era stato qualcosa. Almeno, lo aveva intuito quando era andato in Kazakistan a trovarlo. La ragazza trovava sempre un pretesto per toccarlo, e ogni volta che Yurio provava a invitarlo a uscire in sua presenza, lei se ne usciva con "allenamenti extra" che proprio non si potevano rimandare. Aveva provato a scherzarci su con il suo amico, ma si era accorto che non ci riusciva particolarmente bene - sembrava una fidanzatina gelosa - e Otabek non era propenso a parlarne. La cosa si era conclusa lì.

-

Tutto stava filando relativamente liscio: ormai Otabek aveva preso il giro, rispettava gli allenamenti massacranti della scuola russa senza il minimo lamento ed era diventato un perfetto uomo di casa - tanto che, a volte, Yuri aveva paura di averlo in qualche modo traviato, costringendolo a diventare la sua domestica: poi scrollava la testa e scacciava le immagini dalla sua mente di un Otabek in versione cameriera... Insomma, il moro si era ambientato. Il guaio principale era che si era ambientato fin troppo.   
Si era accorto di fissare troppo a lungo le labbra di Yurio la maggior parte delle volte che parlava, di osservare attentamente la sua mano mentre si acconciava i capelli lunghi in trecce e code di cavallo, di soffermarsi con brama malcelata sulle lunghe ciglia, che proiettavano piccole ombre proprio sotto gli eleganti occhi smeraldini. E, per quanto ci avesse provato, non riusciva a togliersi quel ragazzo dalla mente.   
Aveva pensato alla situazione. Era un tipo che amava l'organizzazione e la chiarezza. Dunque aveva considerato il suo stato, ed era giunto alla conclusione più ovvia, ovvero che si era innamorato.   
Solo che conosceva bene Yurio e non sapeva proprio come comportarsi. Il russo non era romantico, né aveva idea di cosa volesse dire essere innamorati. Lo avrebbe preso in giro e lui avrebbe avuto il cuore spezzato.   
Non aveva idea di come agire, fin quando un giorno, per caso, la soluzione gli comparve davanti, in una vetrina di un negozio a San Pietroburgo.

-

"Ti prego, ripetimi perché siamo qui", sospirò Yurio, mentre si versava un generoso bicchiere di champagne.   
"Dobbiamo festeggiare, siamo passati alla prima gara del Gran Prix!", esclamò Otabek, raggiante. Yurio lo osservò alzando le sopracciglia. Non si capacitava del fatto che il kazako fosse così felice. Per cosa, poi? Bah.  
Aveva insistito per due giorni e alla fine Yurio aveva ceduto ed erano andati a cena fuori. Otabek lo aveva portato in un ristorante italiano, guadagnandosi un "ma sei serio?" dal russo, che lo aveva fatto scoppiare a ridere. Yurio aveva considerato che, se i suoi interventi erano passati dall'incutere timore al far ridere, forse doveva cambiare qualcosa. Inoltre, Otabek non aveva mancato di fargli i complimenti per la sua mise: giacca imbottita di pelle nera e oro, jeggins neri e t-shirt bianca con una tigre sopra. Il che gli aveva causato un lieve rossore alle guance - ma certamente era stato il freddo.   
Comunque, il russo aveva trovato davvero strana la proposta - soprattutto visto che avevano vinto un Gran Prix a testa nei due anni precedenti e sarebbe stato assurdo per pattinatori della loro levatura non qualificarsi - ma non aveva obiettato.   
Chiacchierarono come sempre di molte cose, Yurio raccontò al kazako di come aveva saputo da Mila che Chris Giacometti aveva fatto coming out - "finalmente!" - e avesse detto di aver trovato l'uomo della sua vita, ma che preferiva tenerlo nascosto, poi parlarono di Leo de la Iglesia e della sua assurda passione per l'apicoltura - "una volta ha portato una di quei contenitori pieni di api sulla pista e in tre sono finiti in ospedale!" -, e infine risero pensando a Phichit che voleva seguire in Giappone i "Victuuri", come li chiamava lui, per documentare in un album tutti i primi momenti con il figlio Aki.   
"Ti mancano molto, vero?", aveva chiesto Otabek, fissando incantato il dito di Yuri, mentre con esso accarezzava pensieroso il bordo del bicchiere. Yurio alzò lo sguardo, per incontrare quello fermo e dolce di Otabek.  
"Sì, ma meno da quando ci sei tu", aveva ammesso, con un sorriso tirato.  
"Quindi servo a qualcosa!", rise l'altro, per smorzare la tensione che gli era nata nello stomaco e la improvvisa voglia di baciarlo.  
"Ora non montarti la testa, Beka", sorrise, e il kazako si sentì morire per l'effetto che gli faceva sentire quel soprannome sulle sue labbra.  
Decisero di fare una passeggiata, dirigendosi verso un parco dove Yurio adorava andare con i suoi quando era piccolo. Era quasi inverno ormai e gli alberi erano spruzzati di una neve prematura. Il freddo della stagione russa penetrava nelle ossa.  
Trovarono una panchina e si sedettero. Da lì riuscivano a vedere una buona parte della città che Otabek aveva imparato ad amare, con le sue luci colorate, le musiche bizzarre, gli edifici caratteristici a punta e le persone già indaffarate per le feste imminenti.   
Decise che fosse giunto il momento della sorpresa.   
"Ecco, Yuri, avrei preso una cosa", sospirò. Il russo lo guardò scettico.   
"Di che parli?".  
Otabek tirò fuori dalla tasca del cappotto nero un sacchettino. Yuri osservava i suoi movimenti rapito. Cos'è?, pensò, un abbonamento di pilates per calmarmi i nervi? Un lecca lecca per farmi stare buono? Un portachiavi a forma di gatto?   
La lingua gli si seccò e la bocca formò una perfetta o quando Beka tirò fuori due anelli identici, d'argento.   
"Li chiamano anelli dell'amicizia. Li ho visti in un negozio e non sono riuscito a non prenderli. Vedi, c'è scritto qui-"  
Yuri gli si gettò al collo, facendolo quasi cadere, e, prima che potesse rendersene conto, gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia e gli prese uno dei due anelli, esaminandolo da vicino. Gli piaceva da morire. Senza dire una parola, glielo restituì, per poi togliersi il guanto e indicargli con il mento la mano nuda. Otabek gli restituì uno sguardo interrogativo, ancora scosso per la inconsueta manifestazione d'affetto ricevuta.  
"Ti vuoi muovere o preferisci vedere la mia mano diventare un ghiacciolo?". Otabek si riscosse, e gli infilò con un po' di imbarazzo l'anello al dito. Sorrise mentre guardava il russo contemplare la sua mano. Yuri si rimise il guanto e si girò verso di lui. Gli tolse con poca grazia il guanto destro e gli infilò al dito il gemello. Una volta messo, diede un cenno del capo, come a confermare che sì, anche addosso a un plebeo come lui quell'anello stava bene.   
Otabek sorrise mentre pensava che era riuscito a zittire per una volta Yuri Plisetsky. Stava per dar voce ai suoi pensieri quando il suo telefono squillò. Sbuffando, lo sbloccò e si rimise il guanto, non guardando il mittente e, accostandolo all'orecchio, senza pensare disse "Da?".  
"Ciao Beka, ti sono mancata?".

Yuri davvero non capiva il comportamento di Otabek. Lo aveva invitato fuori a cena e gli aveva regalato un fottutissimo anello - che peraltro adorava - dell'amicizia. E ora era da mezz'ora al telefono che rideva e scherzava. Il suo comportamento lo scombussolava. E sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto essere geloso, ma il solo sentirlo ridere per una battuta che non era sua lo faceva impazzire. Gli tornarono in mente le parole di Victor, "Ricordati che non puoi controllare tutto sempre, nel pattinaggio come nella tua vita".   
E se Beka lo avesse abbandonato? Scacciò quell'idea. Semplicemente non poteva. Si stava facendo delle paranoie inutili. Sentì l'anello attraverso il guanto. Era stato fantastico quella sera. Tanto da fargli credere che forse non era solo un'illusione quella in cui viveva. Forse potevano...  
"Certo che mi manchi, scema! Non vedo l'ora di vederti! Mi manchi da morire!", il vento portò uno stralcio di conversazione alle orecchie di Yurio.  
Improvvisamente, tutte le speranze che si era costruito crollarono al segno dell'evidenza.  
Come aveva potuto viaggiare tanto con la fantasia? Era ovvio che Otabek avesse già qualcuno. Magari era proprio la sua allenatrice. Certo!, pensò, era venuto da lui solo per tirargli su il morale, inventandosi la scusa dell'allenatrice rompiballe per non farlo sentire in colpa! Che cretino che era stato a non accorgersene. Quegli anelli erano anelli dell'amicizia, come li aveva definiti lui. Giustamente, cosa credeva? Di diventare il suo ragazzo, magari?  
Non voleva essere umiliato ulteriormente, così si alzò con l'intenzione di andarsene ma fu fermato con una mano sul braccio da Otabek, che aveva chiuso la chiamata. Yuri si girò verso di lui, con gli occhi iniettati di sangue e le sopracciglia che quasi si toccavano da quanto erano corrugate.  
"Non mi toccare", sputò, glaciale. Si tolse la mano di dosso e prese a camminare.  
Otabek, incredulo, lo raggiunse.  
"Che è successo? Un secondo fa eri felice e ora sembra che abbia voglia di ammazzarmi!", disse il kazako. Yuri continuò imperterrito a camminare, mentre l'altro stava al passo.   
"Lasciami stare, ti ho detto", ripeté. Otabek si passò una mano nei capelli corvini.  
"Yuri-", Otabek lo strattonò, al che Yuri si fermò e si girò verso di lui, con lo sguardo di un animale feroce. Una fiera ferita.  
"Vuoi sapere che mi prende? Non so, a te pare normale che prima vieni fin qui a San Pietroburgo, poi mi inviti a cena e mi regali un anello? Puoi smetterla con questo teatrino, se credi che mi faccia stare meglio e non pensare a Victor a ottomila chilometri da qui, ti dò la notizia del secolo, TI SBAGLI! Quindi ora, torna pure dalla tua puttanella da dove sei venuto, sei licenziato dal tuo impegno di psicologo da quattro soldi del cazzo!", gli urlò contro. Otabek era sconvolto. Yuri sospirando scosse la testa e mormorò un "Non me l'hai neanche detto", senza guardarlo in faccia.  
"Ma che cazzo dici? Che ragazza? Di che stai parlando? Non venire a fare la morale a me, Yuri! Tutte le volte che ho dovuto sopportare le tue maledette storie, una notte uscivi con uno, una notte con l'altro! Possiamo tranquillamente essere d'accordo sul fatto che il mio supporto ti sia servito poco! Forse dovresti ringraziare le tue diecimila scopate!", si offese Otabek, che invece che spegnere i preconcetti del russo, li alimentò solo di più.  
"Se mi conoscessi davvero e non come dici, avresti capito quello che tutti sanno da tempo! Ma sei sempre stato troppo accecato dalla tua autocommiserazione per accorgertene!", esclamò Yuri con esasperazione.   
"Cos'è che non so Yuri? Dimmelo!"  
"Lascia perdere. Non ha più importanza ora. Ma non fare il finto scemo con me Otabek! So che la ragazza con cui esci è Marika. Cosa credevi? Che non l'avrei capito? Sono più furbo di quanto tu non creda, sai?"  
"Yuri. Smettila"  
"Stavate così bene insieme, mi ricordo che vi toccavate sempre in pubblico e lei ti abbracciava..."  
"Yuri, sai che non è così-"  
"Devo averti fatto proprio pena se l'hai lasciata e sei venuto fin qui. Probabilmente ti sei convinto dopo la morte di-"  
"YURI HO DETTO BASTA! Vuoi sapere la verità? Bene, te la dirò! Sai perché sono venuto fin qui? Perché tengo a te come a nessun altro! Perché non sostenevo più il tuo sguardo assente su Skype, non riuscivo a vederti triste e stavo talmente male per te che avevo smesso di allenarmi! C'eri sempre tu nella mia fottutissima testa e non potevo continuare così. Pensai che potessi accettare la vecchia proposta di Yakov e venire a San Pietroburgo, visto che con Marika non riuscivo più a capirmi. Sì, hai sentito bene, mi spiace contraddirti, ma tra me e lei non c'è mai stato niente! Ci provava, ma a me non interessava. Sono venuto qua e non c'è stato momento in cui ho rimpianto la mia scelta. Ho trovato degli amici. Ma soprattutto, ho ritrovato te. Tu, con tutti i tuoi odiosi difetti, con il modo in cui ti mangi le unghie quando sei nervoso prima di una competizione, la tua algida freddezza quando qualcuno ti fa un complimento o ti muove una critica, la tua risata gracchiante ma talmente adorabile che vorrei sentirla molto più spesso, il modo in cui finisci tutti i miei cereali ma non me lo dici, credendo che non me ne accorga, e io li ricompro solo per poterti vedere scivolare di nascosto in cucina a cercarli e mangiarli di nuovo. Oppure quando ti acconci i capelli, quando vai a vedere i tutorial su Youtube e credi che io non ti senta mentre imprechi e cerchi di intrecciarli nel modo giusto. O quando alla sera litighiamo perché tu vuoi la parte più grande del divano, ma tanto già sai che entro la fine della serata ti sarai addormentato con la testa contro la mia spalla o sulle mie gambe e allora dovrò portarti su in camera tua e il mattino dopo come sempre farai finta di nulla, immaginando di aver solo sognato la mia stretta", Otabek fece una pausa, gli occhi che gli brillavano e la voce rotta. Yuri era sconvolto, se gli anelli erano stati una sorpresa, questa non aveva idea di come definirla. Stava per svenire.  
"Volevi sapere la verità. La verità è che io ti-"  
"Non dirlo", Yuri lo bloccò. Chinò la testa e si toccò le guance. Erano bagnate. Non si era nemmeno accorto di stare piangendo. Gli sembrava di vivere in una realtà parallela.   
"Non dirlo, ti prego. Come puoi dirmi una cosa del genere dopo tutte le schifezze che ti ho buttato addosso?", si chinò a terra, sedendosi sul marciapiede, con il capo sulle ginocchia piegate. Otabek gli si sedette di fronte in ginocchio, tirandogli su il viso con le mani e asciugandogli le guance. Lo fissò negli occhi. Gli spezzava il cuore vedere quegli smeraldi in mezzo alle lacrime.   
"Perché è quello che provo, Yuri. È quello che sento. E sono stanco di tenermelo dentro ancora".  
Per Yuri fu come una secchiata di acqua gelida. Non si aspettava assolutamente nulla di quanto era successo. E se, da un lato, durante il suo discorso, aveva sentito come un'appartenenza che lo legava inscindibilmente a Otabek, dall'altro non era pronto ad affrontare o esternare i suoi sentimenti. Già, perché di quelli si trattava, alla fine. Per quanto avesse cercato di scappare da essi, di nascondersi, di celarsi dietro a una corazza di fredda compostezza, tutti i suoi sforzi erano stati vani quando un semplice ragazzo kazako era entrato senza fare rumore nella sua vita, demolendo ogni singolo pezzo della sua armatura, colpendolo al cuore con i suoi dardi fatali.   
Ma no, non poteva lasciarsi andare. Tutti quelli che aveva amato erano morti o se ne erano andati. Era questione di tempo e sarebbe accaduto anche a Beka. Si sarebbe stufato del ragazzino egoista, stronzo e viziato quale era. Si sarebbe accorto che tutti i pregi che aveva notato in lui erano solo illusioni. Sarebbe arrivato a odiarlo. E lui non voleva che accadesse. Piuttosto avrebbe fatto un passo indietro, pur di essergli in qualche modo vicino. L'avrebbe osservato da lontano. Sarebbe passato all'indifferenza, ma non era pronto a separarsi da lui. Era l'unico che gli restava. Il suo Beka.  
Yurio si alzò velocemente, scrollandosi di dosso la polvere.  
"Mi dispiace Beka. Non posso-", e scappò via, correndo come il vento, incurante delle urla dell'amico, che amico non era più da tempo, ormai.  
"Quanto ancora vorrai fuggire da ciò che ti renderebbe felice?", Otabek si afflosciò sulla panchina, lasciandosi andare a un pianto liberatorio.

-

Erano passate quasi due settimane dallo spiacevole episodio, e magicamente Otabek e Yurio erano riusciti - senza parlarsi - a instaurare una routine che non li facesse mai incontrare in giro per casa. Il che era stato anche piuttosto semplice, dal momento che Yuri era sempre chiuso in camera sua.   
Otabek aveva pensato di andarsene in hotel, ma non voleva darla vinta al russo - era convinto che avesse solo paura di affrontare qualcosa che sentiva anche lui nella stessa maniera. In quanto a testardaggine erano campioni entrambi, dunque glielo avrebbe dimostrato.   
I giorni passavano, e il secondo appuntamento del Grand Prix si avvicinava. I due non erano più andati insieme agli allenamenti, e anzi, se si incrociavano si allontanavano velocemente, destando non pochi sospetti tra i loro amici. Mila aveva parlato con Yurio - che aveva solo emesso suoni inarticolati in risposta alle sue domande insistenti, andandosene poi con un plateale "vaffanculo" - e aveva subodorato qualcosa, così come Christophe che aveva sentito Otabek. Non avevano idea di come aiutarli, così sperarono nell'intelligenza di Beka. In caso non fossero riusciti a sbrigarsela da soli, Giacometti promise di intervenire, "per il bene di Yurio, che è innamorato da far schifo". Georgi era passato di lì proprio in quel momento, mentre Chris stava parlando a Mila, e aveva esclamato vari insulti in russo al solo sentire nominare la parola amore.

-

Era la mattina della seconda gara e Yurio aveva un tremendo cerchio alla testa - sicuramente non aveva a che fare con l'uscita della sera prima. Si era trascinato in un pub e ci era rimasto fin quasi all'alba. Se era deciso a rovinarsi la carriera, ci stava riuscendo. Se solo Yakov l'avesse saputo... Lo avrebbe ridotto molto molto male.  
Non sapeva cosa gli fosse preso, aveva smesso anni prima di uscire fuori la sera e tornare a casa al mattino. Soprattutto, non l'aveva mai fatto prima di una gara. Si alzò dal letto e scese a fare colazione, domandandosi che ore fossero e se Otabek fosse già al palazzetto. Probabilmente era così, visto che non si sentivano rumori in casa.  
Quell'anno la Rostelecom Cup si sarebbe svolta a San Pietroburgo, evento più unico che raro. Il che avrebbe giocato a loro favore, suo, di Otabek, di Giacometti e di Popovich. Purtroppo Yuri Katsuki e Victor avevano deciso di prendersi un anno di pausa dal pattinaggio, per concentrarsi sulla loro famiglia e sul bambino. Yurio dubitava che sarebbero tornati in pista, e questo gli dispiaceva da morire. Doveva ammettere che anche Yuri era un gran pattinatore, e un avversario che gli aveva dato in più occasioni del filo da torcere.  
Tirò fuori dalla dispensa i cereali di Beka, mentre versava del latte in una tazza con un gattino disegnato sopra e cercava di non pensare alle sue parole.   
Posò la tazza sul tavolo e rimase di stucco. Lì sopra c'era una singola rosa rossa, con un biglietto appoggiato di fianco. Con le mani che tremavano dall'emozione, lo prese e lo lesse.  
"Per le parole che non ti ho detto. Tuo, Beka Occhi lunghi". Una lacrima gli scese lungo la guancia dallo zigomo affilato, mentre sorrideva e annusava il fiore, chiedendosi distrattamente come avesse fatto a trovarlo nella gelida stagione russa. Si immaginò Otabek mentre scriveva il biglietto e pensava a qualcosa di giusto per uno psicopatico come lui. E aveva fatto centro. Yurio più di chiunque sapeva cosa volesse dire regalare una singola rosa rossa. Sua madre, quando era piccolo, gli aveva insegnato molto sul linguaggio dei fiori, poiché era una appassionata di botanica. Diceva sempre "se non sai come dirlo, prova con un fiore". E una singola rosa rossa, voleva dire due semplici parole. "Ti amo".  
Uno squillo improvviso gli fece fare un balzo sul posto. Prese il cellulare e rispose alla chiamata.  
"Da?"  
"Ciao Yuriooooo! Sei pronto per oggi?", la voce fin troppo felice di Victor irruppe dal ricevitore. Yuri si passò una mano nei capelli lunghi, pronto a una mezz'ora buona di raccomandazioni degne di miglior causa.

-

Yuri entrò nel palazzetto evitando con poca educazione i fotografi e i fan - questi con un po' di riguardo in più. Cercò subito Yakov e lo trovò che stava gridando come un matto perché il costume di Popovich sembrava improvvisamente troppo piccolo.  
"Ma si può sapere cosa è successo?! Ti sei mangiato un McDonald intero ieri? Incredibile, li perdi di vista un attimo e questi prendono peso come niente!"  
"Scusa Yakov... È che ho ripensato ad Anya e ho provato ad annegare il dolore nel cibo-"  
"Non ne voglio sentire di più!!!! Vai a cambiarti, ORA!!!"  
Yuri scivolò ridacchiando nello spogliatoio, dove si cambiò velocemente e mise una felpa sopra al costume attillato azzurrino e ricoperto di strass.  
Ignorò gli urli di Yakov su dove fosse finito, perché non rispondesse al telefono e perché avesse delle borse sotto gli occhi da far paura e si diresse - incurante delle grida della folla dagli spalti - alle panchine di fianco alla pista. Già due atleti avevano eseguito il loro disco. Mancava poco e Otabek avrebbe fatto il suo, e lui lo avrebbe seguito subito dopo. Vide il kazako all'altro lato della pista, dove c'era un angolo per il riscaldamento. I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un momento e fu come se le urla delle tifoserie fossero svanite all'istante. Yuri accennò un lieve sorriso.

Presto fu il turno di Otabek, che aveva scelto un pezzo tratto da una sinfonia di Beethoven, compositore che amava alla follia.  
Yuri lo adorava, l'aveva visto eseguirlo già diecimila volte ma non si stancava mai di osservarlo scivolare sul ghiaccio come un dio. Già, perché Otabek non aveva la sua grazia eterea, o la compostezza di Victor, o la sensualità di Christophe, o ancora la passione di Katsuki, ma aveva uno stile che era semplicemente unico, e poteva variare continuamente, come solo i grandi pattinatori sanno fare.  
Era talmente preso dai suoi pensieri che quasi non sentì il boato della folla. Il suo cuore per un attimo smise di battere a quel suono che era solito collegare al giubilo e alla gioia, ma che in quel momento associò al terrore puro.

"Pare che il pattinatore kazako Otabek Altin sia caduto eseguendo un quadruplo flip e si sia rotto un ginocchio. I medici lo stanno portando fuori dalla pista, e non sappiamo ancora nulla con certezza. Aspettiamo delle risposte dal suo team. Questi incidenti possono accadere in ogni momento, purtroppo, vero John? Chi può prevederli?"  
"Nessuno, Frank! Ci si dimentica spesso che questo sport come molti altri costa incredibili sforzi agli atleti, e basta un errore piccolo e ci si può giocare la carriera".  
"Ci dicono dalla regia che Altin ha probabilmente una rotula fratturata, ancora non si sa di che portata sia il danno. Meno male che non si tratta dei legamenti!".  
"Già, se tutto va bene il pattinatore kazako potrà tornare in pista tra due o tre mesi! Certo, è un vero peccato per questo Grand Prix, la sua performance era spettacolare!"  
"Scusa John, ti devo interrompere! Pare che ci sia un gran trambusto giù in pista! I medici stanno portando ora Altin fuori dal palazzetto. Ora si dovrebbe continuare con il disco di Yuri Plisetsky, che fino a un secondo fa era vicino alla barella del pattinatore kazako, ma sembra che il giovane russo sia contrario... Possiamo vedere chiaramente il coach Yakov Feltsman gesticolare in modo tutt'altro che amichevole verso un infuriato Plisetsky, che... prende la sua felpa ed esce verso gli spogliatoi! Ragazzi, non posso crederci! La stella del pattinaggio russo rinuncia alla prova di Grand Prix! Rimanete con noi per altri aggiornamenti, che sport pieno di sorprese è il pattinaggio! Ci ritroviamo dopo la pubblicità!".

 


	2. Parte 2

Yuri aveva fatto appena in tempo ad afferrare le scarpe da ginnastica e correre verso l'ambulanza dove stavano caricando Otabek. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse accadendo, tutto quello che sapeva era che doveva essere su quel veicolo. Salì sopra, si sedette di fianco al kazako e si tolse i pattini, infilando le scarpe.

"Stai tranquillo, Beka, ci sono qui io", sussurrò Yuri al suo orecchio, mentre i medici chiudevano le porte e l'ambulanza partiva a sirene spiegate. 

"Scusi ma lei chi è? Non può stare se non è un famigliare", Yuri pensò di volere quell'infermiera morta all'istante.

"Lo lasci-", disse con voce rotta Otabek, mentre un urlo gli uscì involontario per una fitta al ginocchio. Un medico gli intimò di stare fermo il più possibile.

"Io SONO la sua famiglia. Sono il suo ragazzo", sentenziò Yurio con voce che non ammetteva repliche, mentre appoggiava con delicatezza una mano sulla spalla di Beka. L'infermiera arrossì violentemente e si fece da parte. Ma l'attenzione di Yuri gravitava solo sul viso del moro, che sembrava a metà tra un sorriso e una smorfia di dolore. Il russo alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre portò una mano ad accarezzargli il viso.

"Non puoi rubarmi la scena in questo modo, occhi lunghi. Adesso tutti parleranno di te e della tua esibizione favolosa e del fatto che avresti sicuramente vinto tu il Grand Prix se solo non fossi caduto... Ho dovuto fare qualcosa di assurdo per essere di nuovo al centro dell'attenzione, ma mi sa che non basterà", sbuffò, tentando di tirare su il morale a Beka come solo lui sapeva fare. Ma il kazako si accorse della rughetta al centro della sua fronte e del lieve tremolio della mano che lo accarezzava, e sorrise nel dolore. Evidentemente non si era sbagliato, a Yuri importava di lui. Gli prese l'altra mano tra le sue, la baciò velocemente e la strinse.

"Sbaglio o qualcuno ha cambiato idea ed è uscito dalla corazza? Mi pare di aver sentito la parola "ragazzo" due minuti fa...", ridacchiò Otabek, mentre Yuri scrollava le spalle con finta indifferenza. La verità era che non se ne era nemmeno accorto, ma la frase gli era uscita con estrema naturalezza. 

"Hai sentito male... Facciamo un controllo anche all'udito, forse hai un problema-", ma non finì la frase che Otabek lo attirò a sé dalla nuca e fece scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio che era poco più di una pressione, ma che fece esplodere dalla gioia il cuore di entrambi. 

"Ehm, siamo arrivati all'ospedale" annunciò un medico.

Si separarono ridacchiando. 

"Grazie" disse Otabek, guardandolo negli occhi. Yurio aveva rinunciato alla gara per lui. Sapeva che era stata una dichiarazione d'amore. Il corrispettivo della sua rosa. 

Entrarono nell'ospedale e raggiunsero una sala d'attesa, per fare la radiografia.

"Diciamo che non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza l'aiuto di due certe persone che mi hanno detto di muovere il culo... Infatti avevo pensato al dopo-gara, ma mi hai battuto sul tempo!", sorrise il biondo, con un occhiolino. Non sapeva dove aveva preso tutta questa intraprendenza, ma si sentiva come rinato da quando Victor e Yuri gli avevano fatto notare quanto fosse stato stupido ad evitare il sentimento che provava. 

"Se riuscissi a non farmi eccitare in ospedale, mentre sto per fare una radiografia alla rotula, te ne sarei grato, Yuri!", sospirò il kazako, sorprendendo il russo con le sue parole così esplicite. Alzò le sopracciglia.

"Mi meraviglio di te, Beka. Credo che ci divertiremo insieme", aggiunse, a voce più bassa, avvicinandosi a lui con occhi famelici, mentre la porta del reparto di radiologia si apriva e un dottore li invitava ad accomodarsi per i controlli. Yurio sogghignò, mentre Otabek cercava di ricomporsi e prendere un po' d'aria.

In quell'ospedale faceva improvvisamente troppo caldo.

-

"Mi piace questo", decretò Otabek.

"Oceania? Ma sei serio? Ma quanti anni hai?", sbuffò Yurio, mentre inseriva il DVD nel lettore facendo partire il film e tornava sul divano, vicino al kazako. Otabek era da due settimane a casa in convalescenza, i medici avevano concordato che due mesi di riabilitazione e tranquillità lo avrebbero rimesso in sesto, con l'aiuto di uno scomodissimo tutore che gli bloccava la gamba. Naturalmente con Yurio in giro nulla era prevedibile, l'ultima infatti era che si era dimenticato i pattini nell'ambulanza, e aveva costretto uno Yakov già particolarmente incazzato con lui per il Grand Prix mancato a cercarli per tutta la città...

"Disse colui che ce lo aveva tra i suoi DVD!", replicò Otabek, guadagnandosi un pugno sul braccio; Yuri mugugnò un "me lo hanno regalato" a cui non credeva manco lui.

"Ahia! Ti ricordo che sono malato!", disse il moro, fintamente offeso.

"Se speri che questo risvegli la mia sindrome da crocerossina ti sbagli di grosso", sorrise leccandosi provocatorio il labbro superiore. 

Otabek seguì il movimento, incantato. Gli prese la nuca, avvicinandosi a lui e sfregando appena il naso contro il suo, il respiro accelerato che si mescolava al suo. Era inebriante.

"E che devo fare per farti cambiare idea?", chiese con il respiro spezzato il kazako.

"Mi inventerò qualcosa", Yurio sorrise sulla sua bocca, avventandosi sulle sue labbra, delle quali non era mai sazio. Passò una mano nei suoi capelli neri e li tirò appena, strappandogli un verso di apprezzamento. Prese a baciargli il mento e poi scese lungo il collo, staccandosi solo per levargli velocemente la t-shirt. Gli baciò il petto e gli leccò con maestria i capezzoli inturgiditi, facendolo gemere dal piacere, mentre Otabek accarezzava i lunghi capelli oro che adorava. Poi Yuri tornò alle sue labbra, con un bacio scomposto, fatto di lingue e denti e scambi voraci di saliva. Fissò gli occhi nei suoi - scurissimi - mentre riprendeva fiato. 

"Fottimi". 

Otabek spalancò gli occhi, basito. 

"Ma sei sicuro, non è troppo-", disse, mentre girava inconsciamente l'anello d'argento al dito, un gesto che era diventato un'abitudine che faceva eccitare solo di più il russo. Yuri si alzò e spostò entrambe le gambe di Otabek sul divano. 

Ebbe un attimo di esitazione, come memore di un dettaglio improvviso. 

"Prima - devo saperlo, era Marika al telefono quella sera?", chiese, con voce incerta, mentre con occhi da cucciolo fissava Otabek. Il kazako, scioccato e intenerito dal repentino cambio d'umore dell'altro, rifletté su cosa si stesse riferendo, e ridacchiò. 

"Era mia sorella, cretino!", e sorrise all'evidente sollievo del ragazzo.

Yurio salì a cavalcioni su di lui, cercando di non fargli male. Il kazako sospirò, mentre il biondo si toglieva con un gesto fluido la t-shirt nera con su scritto "Fuck everybody" e la gettava in un punto non precisato della sala. Il film dimenticato da tempo, Yurio si avventò sulle labbra del moro, prendendo a morderle e succhiarle. Le adorava.

Adorava tutto del suo ragazzo. Se avesse saputo disegnare lo avrebbe ritratto, ma era abbastanza sicuro che nemmeno Michelangelo gli avrebbe reso la giustizia che meritava.

Otabek stinse le mani sui suoi fianchi magri e chiarissimi, facendole poi vagare lungo la sua schiena e tastandone ogni muscolo mentre approfondiva il bacio. Yuri iniziò a sfregare il bacino contro il suo, sentendo un accenno di erezione anche da parte del moro e compiacendosi dell'effetto che gli provocava. 

"Penso che un giorno di questi potrei farti una sorpresa", gemette al suo orecchio. A Otabek sembrò il paradiso, ma poi si rese conto che era molto meglio, poiché non credeva che lassù la gente potesse provare un'estasi simile.

"Che g-genere di sorpresa?", chiese, mentre Yuri si alzava sulle ginocchia e slacciava la cintura e la zip dei jeans scuri di Otabek, iniziando a massaggiare la sua erezione da sopra il tessuto dei boxer. Riaccostò le labbra al suo orecchio e leccò il suo lobo.

"Ha a che fare con un costume da crocerossina, ti piacerà", sospirò, mentre Otabek lo attirò con un braccio a sé rubandogli un bacio bagnato.

Yuri tornò a concentrarsi sulla sua erezione, girandosi al contrario sul petto di Beka, verso le sue gambe e con il sedere quasi in faccia a lui. Gli abbassò i jeans fino a metà coscia, lasciandoli così per via del tutore, e anche i boxer, facendo sbalzare fuori il membro duro del kazako che espirò per il desiderio di sentire Yuri su di lui. 

Neanche a dirlo, il russo avviluppò la sua eccitazione con le labbra, facendo gridare Beka per la sorpresa e il sollievo della frizione. Il biondo leccò l'asta e riprese a succhiare, passando la lingua sul glande e sentendo il suo sapore, mentre realizzava che era da tempo che voleva farlo. Prese ad andare su e giù più velocemente, mentre Beka da dietro gli teneva i capelli lunghi, guidato dai gemiti rochi ed eccitanti del suo ragazzo. Yurio sentì la propria erezione contrarsi dal piacere contro il petto del moro.

"Così bravo, così perfetto, ahh", sospirò Otabek, mentre Yuri aumentava ancora il ritmo, spingendo il membro fino in gola e cercando di non avere conati.

"Yurio sto per venire", lo avvertì, sentendo il corpo irrigidirsi. Yuri si staccò da lui con uno schiocco lasciandolo alle porte del piacere, e si girò di nuovo verso di lui, sempre sulle ginocchia, avvicinandosi alla sua bocca e lasciandogli un piccolo bacio al lato delle labbra. Beka si intenerì, scoprendo che Yuri poteva essere carino anche con la faccia arrossata per lo sforzo, il fiatone e le labbra lucide di liquido pre seminale e saliva. Sorrise e gli passò il pollice sulla bocca. 

Yuri si alzò dal divano e in pochi secondi tornò su di lui, completamente nudo. Otabek si prese un momento per ammirarlo. Aveva pensato più volte di quante fosse umanamente accettabile a cosa potessero nascondere quei costumi attillatissimi che indossava sul ghiaccio, ma non aveva mai creduto che potesse esistere qualcosa di tanto arrapante. E dire che lui era una persona per bene. Almeno, lo sembrava. Prese ad accarezzargli l'addome piatto con le mani, poi la sinistra si concentrò sui capezzoli, mentre la destra scendeva verso il bacino, accarezzava la lieve peluria bionda e stringeva l'erezione pulsante del biondo. Yuri strinse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, mentre gemeva il suo nome, il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti e la fronte madida di sudore. Beka lo guardò, pensando che fosse l'essere umano più bello del mondo.

Poi Yuri gli scacciò la mano, non senza difficoltà.

"Non voglio venire così. Voglio sentirti dentro di me, voglio sentirti ovunque, chiaro? Sei fottutamente mio", aggiunse, mentre apriva il pugno dove aveva tenuto le bustine di un preservativo e del lubrificante. Srotolò il profilattico sul suo membro ma poi sembrò ripensarci, perché glielo tolse. Otabek gli rivolse un'occhiata interrogativa, a cui l'altro rispose semplicemente: "Sono pulito e ti voglio. Tutto", e fu come se Otabek avesse sentito gli angeli cantare. Questo era più di quanto potesse aspettarsi. La realizzazione lo colpì come un treno. Significava che non aveva fatto sesso occasionale da tempo. Significava che teneva a lui seriamente. Ciò dissolse ogni suo minimo dubbio, e, mentre Yurio spalmava una gran quantità di lubrificante sul suo membro e sulla propria entrata, preparandosi velocemente da solo, sospirò.

Presto il biondo si posizionò sulla sua erezione, reggendosi con le mani appoggiate ai lati delle sue gambe. Yuri si calò in un solo colpo, trattenendo un grido. Era da tempo che non faceva sesso, porca puttana, pensò. Tanto tempo. Non c'era nessuno che ne valesse la pena. Mentre tratteneva le lacrime che volevano a tutti i costi scivolare lungo le sue guance, Otabek lo fissò negli occhi chiari.

"Ti amo", disse semplicemente, perché era la pura verità. Allungò una mano e gli asciugò il viso. Yuri spalancò gli occhi, scioccato ma anche sollevato. Sapeva che Beka non parlava a vanvera. E sapeva che aveva dato voce a ciò che per anni li aveva legati. Prima non lo sapevano ancora, e poi se lo erano dimostrato a vicenda con i fatti, in modi diversi. E così non ebbe più paura di non essere abbastanza per lui o di affrontare quello che provava, o di perderlo. 

Perché quella era una promessa. Una promessa di presenza, una promessa di cura, una promessa di amore.

"Ti amo anch'io, Beka", rispose, mentre al kazako brillavano gli occhi. 

Yuri prese a muoversi, strappando gemiti di soddisfazione al moro.

"Sei così stretto, cazzo, non credo durerò molto", sospirò Otabek, andando incontro per quanto poteva alle sue spinte e massaggiando la sua erezione. Yuri intanto si impalava su di lui, vedendo le stelle per il piacere che stava ricevendo. C'era poco da fare, Otabek Altin era decisamente ben dotato. 

In pochi minuti giunsero al limite, Otabek riversandosi dentro di lui e Yuri sporcando il petto del moro. Il biondo gli si stese a fianco sul divano, raccogliendo una coperta da terra e coprendo entrambi. Otabek lo strinse a sé, mentre gli mormorava all'orecchio: "Sei la miglior cosa che mi sia mai successa". L'altro si addormentò tra le sue braccia, per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, veramente felice.

-

"Tesoroooo vai ad aprire per favore, hanno suonato!", esclamò Otabek, mentre seduto al tavolo in cucina cercava di preparare il risotto ai funghi che avrebbero mangiato a pranzo. Sentì lo sciabattare del suo ragazzo e qualche velato insulto alla sua rotula che aveva deciso di fratturarsi per rovinargli la vita e poi la porta dell'ingresso che si apriva. Sorrise tra sé e sé.

"Un pacco per lei, signor Plisetsky! Attenzione, è fragile! Metta una firma qui", il postino sorrise. Yurio lo guardò storto. Come si poteva sorridere alle nove del mattino? Illegale. Firmò, e senza salutare tirò dentro lo scatolone e chiuse la porta. Immaginandosi l'ennesimo regalo di quelle depravate delle sue Yuri's Angels, aprì svogliatamente il biglietto che era appiccicato sopra il pacco. 

Il suo cuore fece un balzo per la sorpresa.

"Ti romperò i coglioni e ti rovinerò l'esistenza, non avrai mai un momento di pace per colpa mia. Entrerò nella tua stanza quando starai facendo l'amore con il tuo ragazzo, chiederò costantemente del cibo e mi farò le unghie sulle tue tende, ma nonostante tutto questo mi adorerai, stupido umano". 

Si girò verso Otabek, che era arrivato di soppiatto da dietro ed era appoggiato allo stipite della porta. Sorrise, e si accorse che da quando Otabek era entrato nella sua vita lo faceva molto più spesso.

"Che aspetti ad aprirlo?", chiese il moro, impaziente. Yuri strappò lo scotch, aprendo lo scatolone e tirando fuori un micio grigio tigrato che non perse tempo e iniziò a miagolare furiosamente. Yuri non poteva credere ai suoi occhi. Era da anni che non aveva più un gatto e tenere un cucciolo tra le braccia gli ricordava quando era piccolo e nella fattoria dei suoi era solito giocare con le cucciolate di randagi.  
"Grazie, Beka, è bellissimo", sospirò, mostrandolo al kazako, raggiante. "Si chiama Tigre", sentenziò Yurio, orgoglioso.  
"E Tigre sia. Buon primo mese insieme, amore", disse Otabek, dandogli un bacio a stampo.

-

"Ahhhhh sì ancora, ancora per favore-"  
"Più a fondo, amore"  
"Sì, Beka. Beka, lì continua ahhh"  
"Sto per venire, Yurio-", gemette Otabek, e un secondo dopo si svuotarono entrambi, macchiandosi a vicenda con il frutto del loro amore.  
Yuri si stese di fianco a Beka, sul suo letto king size.  
"Una volta dobbiamo farlo sul ghiaccio", disse sognante, con il respiro ancora accelerato che andava regolandosi.  
"Mmmh prima vorrei il bis della crocerossina in lingerie", ridacchiò Beka, mentre si girava e attirava a sé il russo. Yuri stava per rispondergli quando sentì il gatto entrare nella sua stanza soffiando e andare a nascondersi nella cabina armadio. I ragazzi si guardarono stupiti, ma prima che potessero emettere un suono, un barboncino di loro conoscenza saltò sul letto, abbaiando festoso e leccandoli. Si guardarono inorriditi. Si accorsero che era mattina - erano talmente presi dalle loro scopate che avevano perso la cognizione del tempo -. Si vestirono velocissimi e uscirono con ostentata nonchalance dalla stanza.  
"Per favore, lascia parlare me", chiese Yuri a bassa voce bloccando Beka, che con le stampelle stava per scendere le scale. L'altro lo guardò, capendo al volo, arrabbiato e un po' deluso.  
"Yuri! Credevo glielo avessi detto!". Il russo si passò una mano nei capelli, raccogliendoli velocemente in un bun mentre arrossiva.  
"Diciamo che gli ho parlato di un ragazzo a cui non sapevo esternare i miei sentimenti ma non ho fatto nomi...?". 

Beka corrugò la fronte, trattenendo un insulto. "Ti dò un giorno per dirglielo, poi lo farò io. Ora inizia a scendere tu, altrimenti si insospettiscono!", aggiunse ironico. 

Yuri si sentiva una merda.

"Heilà! Yurioooo", Victor gli gettò le braccia al collo, mentre suo marito lo guardava con tenerezza. Il biondo sperò di non essere tanto evidente con Otabek. Insomma, quei due facevano venire il diabete!

"Ciao Victor, Yuri. Dov'è la belva?", aggiunse, non notando passeggini o bambini urlanti per casa, e sperando che non si fosse nascosto da qualche parte o gli avesse fatto pipì sul tappeto zebrato. 

"Aki è a casa, in realtà. Lo abbiamo lasciato da mia madre", spiegò Yuri. Victor lo strinse tra le braccia, mentre Yurio tirava fuori dalla dispensa i "suoi" cereali e apparecchiava per la colazione, cercando di non vomitare alla vista delle smancerie di quei due.

"Allora come sta andando? Abbiamo visto il tuo ritiro dal Grand Prix, davvero eclatante! Tutti parlano di te in Giappone! Mi dici chi è il ragazzo misterioso di cui mi ha parlato o farai ancora il prezioso a lungo?", sogghignò Victor, mentre Yurio arrossiva. Neanche a farlo apposta, Otabek entrò in quel preciso istante. 

"Ciao a tutti! Come state?", esclamò, e sia Victor che Yuri accorsero ad aiutarlo a sedersi su una sedia, mentre incominciavano con le solite domande da genitori pallosi. Yurio fu felice che per una volta non fossero dirette a lui. 

"Stai bene? Quanto starai a casa? Mangi abbastanza? Hai iniziato la riabilitazione? Prendi delle medicine? Hai freddo? Yurio ti aiuta o è stronzo?", a quella - naturalmente - rispose, il cretino.

"No, no, devo ammettere che Yurio si è rivelato una crocerossina efficiente", disse serio, ma lanciò una veloce occhiata maliziosa all'interessato, che desiderò scavarsi da solo una fossa e buttarvisi dentro. Victor lo guardò, interrogativo.

"Davvero? Mi sorprende, in genere non si comporta così", spiegò. Yurio subodorò il pericolo e provò a cambiare discorso, chiedendo a Yuri delle terme di sua madre. Però presto Victor tornò all'attacco.

"Ma quindi, non vuoi proprio dirci con chi esci?", disse, il tono di voce malizioso. Otabek colse la palla al balzo.

"Già, perché non gli dici chi è il tuo ragazzo, Yurio?", ghignò il kazako, mentre il biondo gli rivolgeva un'occhiata che mandava fulmini.

"È qualcuno che conosciamo?", chiese Yuri, per invogliarlo a parlare. 

"Decisamente", rispose per lui Otabek. Intanto Yurio aveva finito di mangiare e aveva posato la tazza e il cucchiaio nel lavello. Si girò di scatto e notò uno sguardo complice tra i due sposi novelli che spiegò tutto.

"STRONZI! Lo sapevate già! Che bastardi!", urlò contro di loro, ma i suoi strilli indignati furono sopraffatti dalle risa degli altri due, che iniziarono a prenderli in giro.

"Più a fondo, amore", incominciò Victor.  
"Sì, Beka. Beka, lì continua ahhh", sospirò Yuri.  
"Sto per venire, Yurio", concluse Victor, ridendo a crepapelle.

Yuri si asciugò le lacrime per le risate. "Meno male che non c'era Aki, lo avreste traviato a vita!", sorrise il giapponese.

"Per quello credo che bastiate voi!", replicò ironico Otabek. Victor lo guardò stupito.

"Oooh qualcuno qui sta difendendo il suo micetto", ghignò il campione pluripremiato russo, mentre Yurio andava a sedersi in braccio a Beka, facendo la linguaccia - da ragazzo maturo quale era - agli altri due. 

"Ma poi quegli anelli! Lo avremmo capito anche senza i vostri urli!", sorrise Victor. 

"Per non parlare dei succhiotti, ragazzi potevate almeno provarci meglio!", scherzò ancora Yuri.

"Avete finito? O devo raccontare di quella volta che Victor-", incominciò Yurio, con un sorriso malefico degno di Lucifero. Se volevano la guerra...

"No, no, va bene così!", esclamò Victor, sapendo di averne combinate fin troppe. 

"Ci fa piacere, comunque, siete bellissimi. Ed era ora che vi accorgeste di cosa vi stavate perdendo. Anche se la prossima volta vi avvertiremo del nostro arrivo", rise Yuri. Victor guardò l'ora. 

"Dobbiamo andare a salutare gli altri, amore", sospirò, baciando il capo del marito. Yurio li pregò di tornare a salutarli ancora, promettendo di fargli visita il prima possibile in Giappone con Otabek.

Victor richiamò all'ordine Makkachin e questi arrivò scodinzolando e abbaiando mentre inseguiva il povero Tigre. 

"Da quando avete un gatto? Che bellezza!", sorrise Yuri, e Yurio si sentì come una mamma orgogliosa del figlioletto, inorridendo poi accorgendosene.

Mentre uscivano, Victor esclamò: "Non giocateci scherzi, quando vi sposerete saremo i vostri testimoni!", al che Yurio rispose con un dito medio alzato e un sorriso a trentadue denti. 

Chiusero la porta e sospirarono insieme.

"Davvero saresti pronto a sposarmi?", chiese Yurio per togliersi il dubbio. Otabek rifletté.

"Allora, contando che non cucini mai, non aiuti nelle faccende di casa, non mi sei di conforto tranne quando mi usi per del sesso favoloso, e l'unica cosa che fai è sperperare il tuo conto in banca in vestiti di dubbio gusto estetico e giocare con un gatto, beh", sorrise, tirando il biondo verso di sé e dandogli un bacio a fior di labbra. 

"Certo che ti sposerò".

E niente, Yurio si sentì la persona più fortunata e felice della terra.

 

The end


End file.
